I can't lose him
by cmfanbex
Summary: JJ turns up at Emily's apartment after a difficult case. Can Emily help her? Rated T, probably over-cautiously, for descriptions of domestic violence.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Emily sighed with relief as she snuggled into her couch, glass of wine in hand. It had been a tough case – two men raping and murdering teenage girls before dumping their bodies in their own backyards. It had only been made tougher by Rossi's insistence that they use JJ's press conferences to bait the unsubs, publicising their many failings to the world. It had ended with the dominant, having already shot his submissive partner when he descended into a psychotic rage, pulling a gun on JJ during a live press conference. She had been unhurt, Morgan had shot the maniac as soon as he had a clear shot, but she was clearly shaken and had been quiet and unresponsive during the long journey home. Emily had already decided to organise a girly lunch the next day to see if she could draw JJ out of her protective shell.

It was 11 o'clock and Emily was definitely ready for bed. She had been home for 5 hours, but it always took her this long to wind down after a case. She finished her wine and went to put the glass in the dishwasher. She turned the lights out and made her way towards her bedroom. Just as she was about to open the bedroom door, she heard a knock on her front door.

She frowned to herself; she clearly wasn't expecting any visitors this late in the evening. She walked to the door and checked the spy hole. It was JJ! She was facing away from the door, but there was no mistaking that blond hair. She opened the door quickly and called the young agent's name.

"JJ? What are you doing here?"

When JJ turned to face her she couldn't stop herself from wincing. The normally controlled woman was looking nervous and panicked. More worryingly though, her left eye was bruised and half-closed and she was struggling to hold Henry with her left arm as her right was sporting a clean white bandage.

Emily hurriedly took the sleeping child from JJ's arms and led her into the apartment, turning the lights back on as she went. She sat herself back on the couch, gently pulling JJ down next to her.

"JJ sweetheart, what's going on?"

JJ looked up and spoke for the first time since she had arrived, "I don't want to talk with Henry here. Is there somewhere I can settle him for a bit?" She was obviously struggling to stay composed and Emily felt a shiver of apprehension – what had happened to her friend?

"You can put him in my bed – he'll be OK with a load of cushions around him, won't he?"

"Thanks Em, I'll be back in a minute."

JJ knew where she was going, so Emily let her take the child to her room alone, guessing that she needed some time.

Emily sat wondering what had happened in the hours since she had last seen JJ. A car accident? She didn't think so; the injuries definitely looked like they had been inflicted by another person. Had she been mugged? Possibly, but if that was the case, why had she come here and not to Will? Will? Could that be it? Surely not! Will had always been so loving, so gentle.

Emily interrupted her own thoughts when she realised that JJ had been gone for at least 15 minutes. She walked towards her bedroom in search of her friend and found her stood at the bedroom door, looking at her child on the bed, with tears pouring down her face. As Emily pulled her in for a hug, she heard her say, "I can't lose him Em. I can't lose Henry."

Shocked, Emily quickly replied, "You're not going to lose him Jayje. He's here, he's safe and so are you."

She led the sobbing woman back to the couch and sat down, keeping JJ in a tight embrace. She continued to whisper calming words into JJ's ear, rubbing her back and waiting for the storm to end. As she felt her friend calm down she pulled back, looked her in the eye and gently asked, "Can I get you anything Jayje? Tea, Coffee, Water?"

"What I really want," replied JJ with a hint of humour, "is a double vodka, but I'm pretty sure that's not a good idea, so tea would be great. Thanks."

Emily smiled her to herself as she left JJ to pull herself together and moved towards the kitchen to make tea. At least JJ still had that wicked sense of humour. She pottered in the kitchen for a few minutes, giving JJ some time alone, before walking back into the main room to find JJ fast asleep on the couch. Emily grabbed a couple of blankets and some pillows from her bedroom, checking on the still sleeping Henry at the same time. She covered JJ with one blanket and set herself up on the other side of the big double couch. She had a spare room, but didn't want to risk JJ waking up alone. Exhausted with the trauma of the last few days she quickly dropped off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

JJ woke the next morning and sat up in shock when she realised she was on Emily's couch. She quickly regretted the sharp movement as she felt pain shoot through her head, back and right arm. She groaned quietly as she remembered why she was here.

"OK Jayje? Sleep well? I do have a spare room you know!" she heard Emily state as she saw her walk towards her with a babbling Henry in her arms.

"I hope you have some baby food and a diaper in that magic bag of yours," she said, indicating JJ's changing bag on the floor next to the couch, "he's starving... and wet!"

"Of course," JJ said, keeping it light, "Would you mind changing him, while I sort out his breakfast?"

JJ watched as Emily laid the changing mat on the floor and began undressing her son. She walked into the kitchen, carrying a packet of baby porridge, and set about preparing the food. She was about to carry the bowl of baby mush back into the main room when Emily carried a clean and tidy Henry into the kitchen, setting him up on a dining chair.

"I thought it might be easier to keep him clean in here." She said with a smile.

JJ thanked her and started feeding her boy. She noticed Emily hanging around nervously and looked at her questioningly.

"It's after 8 JJ. You are clearly not up to working and I really don't want to leave you here until I know what's going on. I'm going to need to call Hotch and tell him something. How much do you want me to tell him?" Emily asked gently.

JJ thought for a moment and replied calmly, "Once I've spoken to you I will tell the others what's going on – I don't want it kept secret or anything. You can tell him the truth; that I turned up here last night with Henry and a few bruises. Tell him we'll both be in later and I'll explain it then."

"You're sure?" queried Emily.

"Absolutely." She replied with more confidence than she was feeling.

JJ continued feeding Henry as Emily moved into the main room to make her call. She had just finished when Emily returned.

"Hotch was obviously worried, but said that you should take your time and only go in if you're ready." Emily paused before continuing quietly, "Are you ready to talk sweetie?" JJ felt her kneel beside her as she spoke and she felt safe enough to reply, "I am Em, but I don't really want to talk about it with Henry around."

"I understand that," Emily responded, picking Henry up, "I think this may be one of the few times when making use of the digital babysitter would be considered socially acceptable."

JJ watched as Emily carried Henry over to the TV area, set him up with a few toys, and switched on the set, quickly finding an old episode of Scooby Doo. Henry was fixated – he was rarely allowed to watch TV!

JJ had followed Emily out of the kitchen and settled herself back on the couch, which was close enough to Henry to be able to keep an eye on him, but far enough away that they could speak freely. She felt Emily sit down beside her and take both of her hands, as she said "In your own time Jayje."

"After everything that happened over the last few days I spent a lot of time thinking yesterday" JJ started hesitantly. She looked Emily in the eye, saying "I'm not happy with Will Emily. I don't think I ever really was. It was just convenient, you know? I decided yesterday that life was way too short to stay in a relationship just for the sake of it. I sat on the jet and planned how to tell Will that it was over. I knew I had to do it as soon as I got home, that I'd chicken out if I left it."

JJ paused, expecting to see judgement in Emily's eyes, but could only see sympathy, so she carried on. "Henry has been staying with Garcia since Will went back to work, so I picked him up on the way home. Will wasn't in when I got home, so I fed Henry, bathed him and put him to bed. When I walked back downstairs Will had come home and was sat watching TV. I sat next to him and told him that we needed to talk."

At this point JJ could feel herself losing her cool slightly as she said shakily, "I was so set on saying exactly what I'd planned that I didn't realise that he'd been drinking, so I just carried on."

She started crying as she berated herself, "I'm so stupid. Considering how much time I spend with you guys, you'd think I'd notice that my own boyfriend was drunk."

She felt Emily place her hands on either side of her face, gently wiping away the tears with her thumbs, "JJ, none of this is your fault, OK? You did absolutely nothing wrong."

"Try telling Will that." JJ replied drily.

FLASHBACK

"_I want you to be a big part of Henry's life Will, but I don't love you and I'm never going to marry you – however many times you ask. You're a great man, a great father, but you deserve to be with someone who loves you."_

_JJ stopped talking as she realised that Will hadn't said a word, or reacted in any way, since she started talking._

"_Will?"_

_He had been sat so still that she was taken off guard when he moved quickly, grabbing her right wrist and pulling her up so that they both stood facing each other. JJ tried to pull away, but he merely held on tighter, causing her arm to twist painfully._

"_Will, you're hurting me."_

"_You are not taking my son away from me."_

_JJ was shocked by the hatred in his eyes. It was then that she noticed the smell of alcohol on his breath._

"_Will. I wouldn't do that. I said that I wanted you in his life. Now let go of me Will – you are hurting my arm." She raised her voice at this point, angry and worried about how quickly this had escalated._

_But his grip only got tighter as he said, menacingly, "I know what'll happen. You say you want me to be part of his life, but you'll find someone else. Henry will start calling him Daddy. I won't have that – he's my son." He yelled the last 3 words directly into JJ's face._

_Angered, JJ yelled back, "Get off of me Will. I said you were hurting me. Do you really think I'll want you in Henry's life if I think there is even the slightest possibility that you might hurt him? Do you really think that this is helping your cause?"_

_She pulled her arm as she shouted and was relieved when she felt him let go. Her relief was short lived, however, as she felt Will's fist connect with her face, causing her to stumble backwards, knocking a vase onto the floor._

"_Don't you dare threaten me, bitch" he spat at her. _

_Shaking, JJ walked around Will and said, trying to stay calm, "I am going to get Henry and take him to stay with a friend. For your own sake, you need to sober up before we can talk about this properly."_

_She was halfway up the stairs when she realised that Will was following her. She ran up the rest of the stairs and stood in front of Henry's closed door._

"_Let me pass JJ," Will screamed at her, "I'm taking my son with me now. I love him. He needs to be with me."_

"_No you are not," JJ replied, "You are drunk and angry. You would be putting him at risk Will. You can't take him when you are like this."_

"_You're going to stop me, are you JJ?" Will said threateningly._

"_If necessary – Yes." JJ replied strongly. She tried to reason with him, "Will- you say you love Henry. You don't want to hurt him; you'll not take him while you're drunk."_

_Unfortunately, Will was beyond all reason. _

"_How dare you suggest that I don't love him," he screamed, "Get out of my way."_

"_No" JJ shouted in reply._

"_Get out of my way NOW." As he shouted the last word he shoved JJ into the door with such force that the door slammed open and JJ fell into the room, hitting her head and back on the floor as she landed._

_She was momentarily stunned and was unable to stop Will as he picked up a screaming Henry and took him from the room._

"_NO!" JJ screamed, as she finally managed to pick herself up from the floor and follow Will out towards the front door._

_END FLASHBACK_

JJ was sobbing as she finished telling Emily what had happened. "When we got outside the police were there. My neighbour had called them. They arrested Will and took me to the hospital. One of them dropped me at you place on his way home."

She felt Emily's arms surround her and relaxed into the embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Emily was devastated for her friend and, quite frankly, ready to find Will and castrate him. She held JJ tightly as she cried out the anger and pain and tried to decide what she could do to help her.

She felt JJ pull away and heard her say, "I always swore to myself that I wouldn't let a man do this to me Em, but I let him hit me twice. I **let him** hit me twice."

Emily was pissed – how could JJ be blaming herself for this?

"You didn't let him do anything Jayje. He hit you, you didn't let him do it, you didn't give him permission – he just did it. You did nothing wrong. All you tried to do was protect your son. You have got nothing to be ashamed of."

JJ looked up, clearly surprised by the passion in Emily's voice. Emily continued with a question.

"Did you file a report JJ?"

"Yes, I did," JJ replied nervously, "I nearly didn't. I figured that he was drunk, he didn't mean it, it was a one time thing, you know? But then I realised how many times I had heard those excuses before. He needs to know that he can't get away with it, that it's wrong. I need him to know that there is no acceptable excuse for what he did." Her voice grew stronger towards the end of the speech.

"See, this is what I mean," encouraged Emily, "You didn't just let it happen. You reacted positively and decisively. You should be proud of yourself."

She heard JJ sigh. "Thanks Em," she said quietly, "I really needed to hear that."

"No problem hun." Emily stood up and said, "Now, what about breakfast? I can make pancakes!"

"That sounds great Em. I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday."

"Pancakes it is then!"

JJ followed Emily into the kitchen, picking Henry up on the way. Emily watched her wince and asked, "What did the doctor say Jayje? Have you got any painkillers that you can take?"

"It was all just bruises really – my eye, my back and my wrist – and a mild concussion from where I hit the floor. He gave me some Vicodin, but I don't like taking them – they make me drowsy. It doesn't hurt that much, it's just an occasional twinge – that's all."

"When did you last take one," Emily continued, "because you could just take some of my Advil instead?"

"The last painkiller I took was the one they gave me at the hospital last night." JJ replied. "A couple of Advil would be great – thanks."

Emily passed JJ a glass of OJ and the packet of painkillers. They both sat in a companionable silence as Emily prepared the pancake batter. Emily was thinking the whole time that she was baking and, when she eventually spoke, it was with an offer:

"JJ, you and Henry are welcome to stay here as long as it takes for you to sort this out. The spare room has plenty of room for you and Henry's travel cot." She had been busy thinking about the practicalities. "We could stop by your place on the way to see the team to pick up some clothes and things."

"Em, that's great," she heard JJ reply thoughtfully, "but I really don't want to get in the way."

"You couldn't possibly be in the way Jayje. I love having you and Henry around," Emily said honestly.

"In that case," JJ responded, "we'd love to stay, wouldn't we pumpkin?" Emily watched with a smile as JJ kissed her son on the forehead before looking up into her own eyes and saying, "thanks Em."

"That's sorted then." She replied. "Now, would you like bacon or syrup with your pancakes?"

"Syrup sounds great."

They both sat and ate their breakfast hungrily; Emily watching as JJ fed the occasional mouthful to her son.

When they had finished eating, Emily encouraged JJ to go and shower whilst she cleared the kitchen and watched over Henry. When she had finished in the kitchen she carried the wriggling boy into the main room, placed him on the floor and started to tickle him.

"Hey gorgeous. How are you doing?" she said, blowing a raspberry on his belly. He giggled and grabbed at her hair with surprising strength.

"Yeah," she heard JJ say from behind her, "he's got a real obsession with hair at the moment. You need to be really careful."

She turned to see that JJ was wrapped in one of her large towels, her hair still wet from the shower.

"I haven't got any clothes with me," JJ said to her, "Can I borrow some sweats or something?"

Emily gave Henry a kiss on the forehead before walking into her bedroom to get what JJ needed. She gave the clothes to JJ and sat with Henry while his mother changed. When JJ was ready, Emily showered and changed herself. They both, Emily with Henry in her arms, made their way to Emily's car.

As they drove to JJ's house, they discussed the things that they needed to pick up, both carefully avoiding discussing the potential problem of Will being at home. However, when they arrived at the house Emily insisted on going in first.

"He's working today Em," JJ informed her, guessing at her intent, "he shouldn't be in."

"Better safe than sorry," was Emily's reply.

When she walked into the front room she was disappointed and annoyed to see that Will was in fact at home.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Emily growled protectively.

Will looked past Emily and spoke to JJ; "I've been suspended JJ. I've been sat here thinking all morning. We really need to talk."

Emily's retort was cut short by JJ putting her hand on her shoulder and stepping forward.

"You have to know," JJ responded angrily, "that nothing you have to say is going to change my mind about us being over."

"I know that." Now that Emily looked at Will properly she could see that he was tired and emotional as he tried to convince JJ to talk. "I just don't want to leave things like this."

Emily was furious with Will, but she recognised that both he and JJ did need to talk things through.

"I'll take Henry into the kitchen to pack some food Jayje," she offered. As she walked past Will she said, threateningly, "I can hear everything in there. If you hurt her again, I swear to God, I will kill you."

Will couldn't look her in the eye as she continued into the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

JJ waited until Will had sat down before she chose to sit in a chair which was on the other side of the coffee table. She was pretty sure that Will wouldn't touch her now that he was sober, but she still felt the need to protect herself.

"Before we start," JJ began forcefully, "I need you to know that our relationship is definitely over. It was over before any of this happened and no apology can ever change that. I also need you to understand that you really scared me last night. I honestly had no idea that you could ever get violent like that. The fact that you did, and in front of Henry, means that I am really not comfortable with you having access to him on your own for the moment."

JJ saw Will wince as she finished her speech and almost began to feel sorry for him, but she had decided before she arrived at the house that these two facts were non-negotiable.

"I understand that JJ," Will said quietly, "I might not like it, but I do understand." He looked up slightly, although he was still avoiding her eye. "I am so sorry JJ. I can't believe what I have done to you. I know there are no excuses for what happened, but I'd like to try and explain. I had a hideous day at work – one of my team got shot – and I went drinking with the rest of the guys. I just lost control of myself."

"Damn right there are no excuses." JJ yelled at him. She felt herself getting angry. "How dare you try to lay that on me? We both have tough jobs. I don't resort to drinking myself into oblivion when I've had a bad day."

She saw Emily pop her head round the door to the kitchen, looking concerned, and realised that she must have been shouting pretty loud. She calmed herself, smiling slightly at her friend in an attempt to reassure her and continued more quietly; "You can't use your job as an excuse Will. If I am ever going to trust you with Henry in the future I need to know that every 'tough day' isn't going to end up like yesterday."

"I'm sorry JJ," Will said, "I didn't mean to sound like I was trying to excuse my behaviour. You're right not to trust me with Henry. I'm not sure if I trust myself with him." Will was crying now as he continued, "My Father would actually kill me if he was still around to know what I've done and my Mom has already crucified me over the phone." He looked up at JJ for the first time. "She asked me to tell you that she is incredibly sorry that this has happened and would totally understand it if you never wanted to speak to her again, but that she would love to hear from you if you felt that you could forgive her."

"She has nothing to be sorry for." JJ told Will. "I'll call her later and tell her that she is not responsible for your actions. I won't be punishing her for what you did – she can still see Henry. Maybe we could arrange your access through her. You can't see him alone, but I trust her to keep him safe."

"I would appreciate that JJ" said Will. "I've decided to move back to New Orleans, so I'll be close to her anyway. They've arranged to transfer me back when my suspension has finished so I'll be out of here in a week. I can stay in a hotel until then."

"There's no need," JJ replied, "I'll be staying at Emily's place this week anyway so you can stay here and sort out your things."

"I'm really sorry that things have ended up like this Jayje," Will said, his face full of emotion. "I'll get out of your way now so that you can pack what you need for the next few days."

"I'll call you in a few weeks to talk about access." JJ said tiredly, looking down at her hands. The discussion had really taken it out of her. She heard Will stand up and then heard the front door open and close. She sat back in the seat and let out a huge sigh of relief. It hadn't been an easy conversation, but she felt happier about the situation than she had before.

She took her phone out of her bag and called Will's Mother. Lydia answered after the first ring.

"JJ? Thank you so much for calling." She said tearfully.

"That's OK Lydia. I don't want to lose contact with you. Henry needs his Nana." JJ replied gently. She could tell that the older woman was crying and wanted to reassure her.

"Oh God. Are you sure?" Lydia questioned, "I felt so sure that you'd never let any of us see him again – and I wouldn't have blamed you. I'm sorry JJ. I don't know how this happened – I didn't bring him up to be like this."

"I know you didn't Lydia. You have nothing to apologise to me for – this is completely down to him. I don't blame you at all." As JJ finished talking she leant forward in her chair and pinched the bridge of her nose, with the lingering effects of concussion and the emotional conversations, her head was killing her.

She continued in her attempts to reassure Lydia; "I've just said to Will that I'll arrange with you about him seeing Henry. I don't want him alone with Henry at the moment, but it would be OK with you there."

"That's great JJ," Lydia said more calmly, "but this is not just about me seeing Henry – as important as that is. I don't want to lose our friendship either."

JJ felt tears beginning to fill her eyes and mentally cursed herself - she was sick of crying. "Of course we won't Lydia. We'll sort something out."

The emotion and exhaustion must have shown in her voice as Lydia quickly said, "I think you've had enough for now JJ. Call me in few days and we'll talk more."

"Thanks Lydia" JJ said as she disconnected the call. She put the phone on the table and leant forward with her head in her hands, exhausted.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Emily walked out of the kitchen and saw that JJ was on the phone. She was sat with her head forward and she was pinching her nose – a clear sign that she was in pain. She looked pale again, clearly drained by her conversations with Will and whoever she was talking to now. Leaving JJ to finish her call, she returned to the kitchen, prepared some lunch and collected painkillers for her friend. She left Henry in his playpen in the dining room, having already fed him.

When she returned to the front room JJ had finished her call and was sat with her head in her hands. Emily gently placed the tray she had been carrying on the table, sat next to the blonde agent and tucked JJ's hair behind her ear. JJ looked up and smiled weakly at her. Emily put an arm around her shoulders and said, "I've made some lunch so that you can take some more Advil, but I'm really thinking that maybe I should take you home and make you take some real painkillers – you look all in."

Emily could tell that she was on to a loser before JJ even spoke. The young agent pulled away from Emily and said, "I'm fine Emily. I really need to see everyone else today – I want this to be over. And anyway," she added lightly, "Garcia will kill me if I don't go to see her today."

"Garcia would understand," Emily said firmly. She raised her hand when JJ went to argue. "I know I'm not going to convince you Jayje, don't worry – I'm not going to push it. But you do need to at least eat a sandwich and take some more Advil before we pack the rest of your stuff. I've already got the diapers, food, travel cot and highchair ready to go. You'll just need to sort out some clothes for you and Henry."

"Em," JJ said, her voice full of emotion, "I really don't know how I would have coped with all of this without you."

"You would have been fine sweetheart. You know you would," said Emily as she rubbed JJ's back soothingly. "Now do me a favour – eat your food and take the tablets. Then we can finish the packing and go into work to see the others."

JJ gave in and did as Emily had requested. Emily couldn't decide whether it was because she had seen the sense in it or whether she just wanted to shut her up, but she didn't particularly care. When JJ had finished eating they took Henry upstairs and quickly finished the packing.

In the car, on their way to Quantico, Emily turned to JJ and asked, "Who were you talking to on the phone earlier?"

"Will's Mom," JJ answered. She responded to Emily's worried look by saying, "She's lovely. She just wanted to make sure I was OK with her."

"And are you?" queried Emily.

"Absolutely" affirmed JJ, "None of this is her fault – I just wanted her to know that."

Emily merely nodded and smiled; inwardly amazed that JJ could find it in herself to care about what this other woman was feeling.

When they arrived at Quantico Emily asked JJ where she wanted to go first. She wasn't surprised when JJ told her that she wanted to see Hotch and get the official bit out of the way before she went on to talk to the rest of the team. She had also asked Emily to be there with her.

Emily carried Henry up in the elevator with JJ stood next to her. As they walked through the bullpen she couldn't stop herself from putting a protective arm around JJ's shoulders, but even she couldn't fend off an extremely concerned Penelope Garcia, who caught up with them just as they reached Hotch's office. Garcia enveloped JJ in a powerful hug, causing her to wince slightly and causing Emily to say, "Careful Garcia – she's a bit bruised."

"Oh my angel," Garcia exclaimed, pulling back, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Emily could tell that the blond analyst had already taken in JJ's pale and bruised face and was really worried about her friend.

JJ smiled warmly at Garcia and said, "You didn't hurt me honey – I'm fine. Would you mind watching Henry for me while I talk to Hotch?"

Garcia took Henry from Emily's arms and replied happily, "I'm always ready to spend some time with my God-baby! I'll see you in my office as soon as you've finished with Hotch." She then finished with a mischievous, "and remember – I have eyes everywhere. I will know when you come out of the office, so no dawdling!"

Emily laughed as she watched Garcia walk away and then turned to lead JJ into Hotch's office. He stood up as they entered and walked around his desk towards them. He put his arm around JJ and led her to the comfy chairs in the corner of his office. He sat JJ down next to him and indicated an empty chair to Emily.

"What's going on JJ?" Hotch asked, the worry evident in his voice.

Emily sat down and, literally and figuratively, held JJ's hand as her friend told Hotch exactly what had happened between her and Will. Despite the fact that JJ was clearly trying to appear in control in front of her boss, Emily could hear the pain and exhaustion in her voice and could tell that Hotch wasn't fooled either.

As JJ finished describing this morning's conversation with Will, Hotch took her hand and said, "JJ, I want you to take as much time as you need. I think you should take a few weeks – really get things sorted out in your head."

JJ turned to him with a surprisingly determined look on her face and said sharply, "Hotch, thank you for being so understanding, but please don't pull that profiler shit on me. I'm not an idiot. I know that I look like hell. I **am** exhausted and I **am** in pain, but I **am not** a victim and I don't need 'a few weeks' to 'process' this – it's already processed. I'm not going to deny that I need a few days to heal, but I refuse to sit at home moping for weeks, only to come back here to be treated like a china doll."

As JJ paused Emile felt herself smiling ruefully – Hotch had clearly underestimated JJ's ability to look after herself. A mistake she'd like to bet he wouldn't make again.

"I'm sorry JJ," he said. "You're right. I should have known that you would be able to deal with this alone."

"Not alone," JJ replied, squeezing Emily's hand. "Emily has been amazing. She has really looked after me." She felt herself blushing at the praise.

"I'm glad to hear it." Hotch said, turning to smile at her. "JJ, you can decide when you want to come back in. I know I can trust you to make a sensible decision. I promise not to treat you any differently when you do come back, although I can't make the same promise about the rest of the team – Morgan is going to be furious."

At this reminder Emily turned to JJ to ask her what she wanted to do about telling the rest of the team. JJ looked thoughtful, then answered, "You were right earlier Em. I really don't think I'm up to telling the rest of the guys today. Would you mind telling them while I go and talk to Garcia?"

"No problem" Emily replied. "I'll make sure I'll tell Morgan that he doesn't need to break any bones as well." She said, referring to a conversation her and JJ had had in the car earlier.

Hotch stood up at this point, hugged JJ and went back to his desk. "I'll see you back here when you're ready JJ" he said formally.

Emily and JJ took the hint and made their way out of his office. JJ made her way quickly to Garcia's "office of unfettered omniscience" whilst Emily effectively prevented Morgan, Reid and Rossi from intercepting her.

"What's up with JJ – was that a black eye?" Reid asked, clearly very worried.

Emily drew them into the briefing room and said, "We'll talk in here, away from the rest of the office. They don't need to hear this."

Morgan bristled; "Now you've got me worried Prentiss. What's going on?"

Emily took a deep breath and started talking; "JJ split up with Will last night."

"And he gave her a black eye?" Morgan exploded.

"Along with a few more bruises and a mild concussion, yes." Emily responded.

Morgan started pacing the room. He looked furious. "I'm going to kill him" he growled. Rossi looked just as ready for a fight and, although he was naturally calmer, Reid was obviously upset as well.

"Let me finish" warned Emily. "I promised JJ I would make you all understand that, as much as she would appreciate your support, she has dealt with this herself and she doesn't need, or want, any of you getting all macho over it."

Rossi asked Emily what she had meant by JJ having dealt with it herself. Emily quickly summarised the full story for them, explaining what JJ had said and done in response. When she had reached the end of the story all three men looked calmer.

"JJ was going to talk to you herself," Emily finished, "but she really isn't feeling up to it. It's taken me all day to get her to admit it, but she is exhausted and in quite a bit of pain – mainly her head I think."

"Where is she now?" asked Reid.

"She's with Garcia." Emily stood up as she spoke, readying herself to take JJ home. "I'm sure she'll talk to you all when she comes back to work in a few days"

As Emily walked away she heard Reid call, "Give her my love Em?" followed by Rossi and Morgan's "Mine too."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As JJ walked into Garcia's office, she was met with a beautiful sight. Her rather eccentric friend was sat at her desk, typing away, with a sleeping Henry lying peacefully against her shoulder. She quietly pulled a chair up beside Garcia and, not wanting to wake her sleeping son, spoke in a low tone.

"Hey," she said, "How's he been?"

"Absolutely fine kitten. I figured it was time for his afternoon nap and he was obviously tired – it didn't take long for him to drop off" Garcia replied quietly, turning to look at JJ. "Now, as important as my God-baby is, I'm more worried about you. Tell me what's going on. I'm guessing that Will didn't take too well to you ending it."

JJ had told Garcia that she was leaving Will when she had picked up Henry on the previous evening. She smiled ruefully at her friend and quickly brought her up to date with everything that had happened. Garcia's anger at Will and her sympathy for JJ was blindingly evident throughout and JJ found herself thinking that, as much as she loved Garcia and appreciated the passion in her reactions, she had been right to go to Emily first. Emily's even response had been a life saver at the time – she would have been an emotional wreck if it had been Garcia's front door she had turned up at last night. Not that she wasn't far from that now, but at least she could make it through the story without crying like a baby.

As she finished her story Garcia asked meaningfully, "And how is Emily looking after you and my pumpkin?"

JJ could hear the slight reproach in her friend's voice, despite the fact that she had tried to keep the question light.

"She's been brilliant Garcia. I'm going to stay with her until Will goes back to New Orleans" she said truthfully. She continued carefully, looking Garcia in the eye as she said, "Before you say anything, I do know that I could have come to you and that you would have been brilliant too, but I knew you had plans with Kevin last night. Your relationship with him is so new that I really didn't want to interrupt that."

"You know that I would have sent him straight home, don't you Jayje?" Garcia asked, sounding like she was beginning to accept JJ's decision.

"That's exactly why I didn't come over" JJ replied with a smile.

"OK angel – I'll forgive you – if you tell me **honestly** how you are feeling right now" Garcia wheedled.

JJ smiled sardonically. She had been played. "I'd tell you that I'm fine," she replied, "but I know you're not going to believe that." Knowing that she couldn't fool Garcia meant that JJ almost relaxed as she answered truthfully; "I feel like death Garcia. I'm completely drained and my head is pounding. Emily tried to convince me earlier that I should have left all of this until tomorrow and gone home to sleep. She was right. I think I'm still suffering with the concussion and talking to Will this morning really took it out of me. I just want to go back to Em's place now, take some serious painkillers and crash!" She paused before continuing with a hint of humour; "Emily doesn't need to know that she was right though – I'll never hear the end of it."

"Your secret is safe with me" laughed Garcia.

"I heard that."

Both JJ and Garcia jumped as Emily walked into the office with a smile on her face.

"Damn it," joked Garcia, "she'll be unbearable now."

JJ smiled at her friends before looking at her watch and saying, "are you OK if we go home now Em? We'll be home by 3 and I should be able to get in some good napping in before dinner."

"That's fine Jayje. I'm ready when you are. How about you take the Vicodin now?" she suggested determinedly, "It should kick in by the time we get home."

JJ realised that she would need the painkiller to be able to get some sleep and meekly did as Emily had recommended. She stood up and walked to the door, watching as Emily stooped to take Henry from Garcia's arms. She heard her say, "Why don't you join us for dinner tonight Garcia? About 8 o'clock?"

Garcia's face brightened as she replied affirmatively.

JJ said goodbye to Garcia and followed Emily down to her car. She sat in the passenger seat as Emily loaded Henry into the back. She could feel the drug beginning to work as she started to feel drowsy. She jerked awake as Emily got into the car, but quickly drowsed off again and knew nothing more until they had arrived at Emily's apartment.

The first thing she was aware of was Emily gently calling her name and shaking her shoulder from the seat next to her.

"Jayje sweetheart, we're home" she heard as she slowly, but not completely, regained consciousness. She sleepily got out of the car and made her way up to the apartment, Emily practically having to carry her as well as her son.

Emily led her into the spare room and pulled back the covers on the bed. She thankfully fell onto the bed, still fully dressed in Emily's sweatpants and t-shirt, and fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As JJ slept, Emily unpacked the car and set Henry up in his cot with some toys to keep him busy if he woke from his nap. She settled herself on the couch and relaxed in front of the TV for a few hours, tuning into a marathon of some cheesy sitcom so that she wouldn't have to think too hard. She felt the tension fall from her body as she laughed quietly at the lame one-liners. A few episodes in she heard Henry babbling in his cot. She picked him up and sat him in her lap as she continued to watch TV. As they both watched the show Emily realised that Henry was laughing whenever she laughed. He had that kind of infectious baby chuckle that only caused her to laugh more. Soon they were both giggling uncontrollably, the TV forgotten.

She felt the cushion next to her dip and turned to see JJ beside her.

"Hey" she said happily. "We didn't wake you, did we?" She noted with satisfaction that, although JJ still looked slightly worn, she was no longer as pale and drawn as she had been.

"You did, but it was a lovely way to be woken," JJ replied with a smile, "and it is 7 o'clock so it's probably best that I'm up anyway."

"God!" Emily said in surprise, "It's 7 o'clock? Garcia will be here in an hour! Why don't you get this menace ready for bed and I'll move the cot and your clothes into your room."

"Good thinking." JJ picked up Henry and carried him into the kitchen to prepare his dinner.

Emily moved the travel cot into the spare room and unpacked JJ and Henry's clothes into the wardrobe and drawers. When she had finished she could hear splashing from the bathroom so she made her way in that direction. She stood by the door and watched as JJ pulled her son out of the bath.

"I'm going to order some pizza in. Any preferences?" she asked JJ.

"I'm happy with whatever" replied JJ as she carefully dried the wriggling baby.

Emily walked into the kitchen, picked up her phone and placed the pizza order. As she finished the call JJ walked out of her room, closing the door gently.

"Is he asleep?" Emily asked quietly.

"Not yet, but it won't be long!" was JJ's reply.

They both made their way to the couch and relaxed back into the soft cushions. JJ sighed as she sat back.

"How are you doing now Jayje?" Emily asked.

"Better thanks. I've still got a headache and I definitely need at least one more night's sleep," JJ responded, "but I feel much more human."

Emily was about to reply when they heard a knock at the door. Garcia had arrived! The blond whirlwind made her way into the apartment, exclaiming excitedly at the gorgeous view. Emily had forgotten that the analyst had never visited her at home.

As JJ was giving Garcia the grand tour the pizza arrived. Emily paid the delivery boy and took the pizzas into the kitchen. She was in the middle of preparing a quick salad when Garcia rushed into the room and enveloped her in a massive hug.

"Thank you" she said, as she pulled back from Emily.

"For what?" Emily asked – she was at a complete loss for words.

"For looking after JJ. You've really done her some good."

"I haven't done anything" Emily argued, embarrassed by Garcia's words.

"We both know that's not true." Garcia was uncharacteristically serious. "You've grounded her – helped her work through this. She's at peace with this, and that's down to you. I don't think I could have done it, or at least not this quickly."

"You would've helped just as much Garcia, just in a different way" Emily reassured her.

They were interrupted by JJ who had come looking for pizza. "I'm starving," she said, "what's taking so long?"

They carried the pizza and salad into the main room and settled in for a girly night. Emily watched as JJ laughed and joked with Garcia, still wincing occasionally as she jolted her head or back. She still had healing to do, but Emily had no doubt that she would be absolutely fine.

**A/N That's it for this fic, but I am currently working on a case fic that is set 3 months after these events. Don't expect any speedy updates though - I am really struggling with this one!**


End file.
